My Name is Corinthos: Part Four: Building
by Gillen1962
Summary: Okay. I think I remember how to post these this time: The Mystery of the Dancer Killer takes an unexpected turn. TJ finds himself caught between the Cassadine Children. Lulu, Ethan, Sam and Molly enjoy the sunshine on different continents. Kristina consolidates her power at Joss' expense. And really what is wrong with Mac


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Four: Building_

FBI Agent Marcia Chambers squatted down next to the body of the young Asian woman. "Hey Valerie, Chase, look at this" She yelled.

Port Charles Police Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer squatted down next to the Federal Agent. Marcia, her hands covered by gloves lifted the dead girl's hand. "See it?"

"Looks like blood under the nails. She clawed somebody." Chase said.

Agent Chambers took a plastic bag from her pocket. She tore it open and took out a swab.

She dabbed under the girl's fingernails then dropped the swab in a different sealed bag.

"Won't Steinman want that?" Chase asked.

Marcia cocked her head. "Looks like she got him good there is plenty of dried blood for both the FBI labs and Clark's. "

Valerie looked down at the poor girls uncovered lower body. As with all of the victims of the dancer killer she had been sexually assaulted with a blunt object. Valerie cocked her head and said. "Hey Marcia, look at this"

"What?"

Valerie used her flashlight to point. "Secretions."

"We've seen those before "said Chase

The two women exchanged looks and despite the tragedy of the situation smiled. "Men" said Valerie

"Agreed." Replied Marcia. She pointed to the secretions on the girl's body and said. "She has recently had sex, and that my friend is from a man."

Chase blinked. "But the dancer has never sexually assaulted his victims before."

Marcia stood up. "No, he hasn't."

Josslyn jacks nearly jumped out of her skin when her father rapped on her bedroom door. She had been on her phone chatting with Peter August. She was still getting her head around the fact that Henry who she had been talking to for months was Peter August. Not that Peter knew her as anything but the dark haired, Jesse. She was going to need to find a way to tell him. Find a way for them to be together.

"Joss" Jax yelled. "Can I talk to you?"

She made a quick check of herself to be sure she was totally Joss and there was no sign of her alter ego and then said. "Come in Dad."

Jaspar Jacks walked into his daughter's room and smiled. He was so proud of her, but as always, he had the vague feeling that he and her mother Carly were not spending enough time with her. He wondered if all parents felt that way. It was he thought easier when she was younger. Now between school and sports and friends it seemed that he needed to make an appointment to spend time with his daughter.

She got up from the bed to greet him and kissed him on the cheek. "What's up?'

Jax smiled and sat on the bed patting a spot next to him for her to sit.

"OH, this is a serious conversation" She said with a grin.

Jax flashed his award-winning smile and said. "Yes, I guess it is"

"Good serious or bad serious?" Joss asked.

"Good, I hope" Jax answered. "You know I have been seeing Terry for a while now."

"Dr. Randolph, yeah of course I know"

"I like her," Jax said. "A lot."

"She seems nice"

Jax nodded. "She is nice. If…If she were to join us for Breakfast some morning would you have a problem with that?"

Joss grinned. "Breakfast? Like here, first thing in the morning, like maybe she had spent the night and got up and decided to eat with us, that kind of Breakfast?"

Jax blushed. "Yes, that kind of breakfast."

Joss shook her head. "I have no problem with that." She stopped "Mom is not going to like it; she doesn't like Dr. Randolph"

Jax raised his eyebrows and smiled. "With a lot of respect and love for your Mom, but the number of people she actually likes can be counted on one hand"

"And have a finger left over" Said Joss smiling. "But she really does not like Dr. Randolph." The girl stopped and looked away.

"Because she is Transgender?" Jax both asked and stated.

Joss nodded. "I….I don't talk about your love life with Mom, or Mom's with you, but ever since Sonny died she has been spending more and more time with Assemblyman Holt and the more she works on his campaign for governor the more her opinions seem to reflect his."

Jax pursed his lips. "Your Mom is a strong woman, the strongest I know, but she is hurting from losing Sonny, I think we have to give her a little leeway. She is working hard to get Holt elected, but I kind of think it is more for something to do than out of any real conviction for his political opinions."

Jax wished that he believed what he was telling his daughter. He had seen Carly change over the past year and while some of those changes, like running the modelling agency with Maxie and making a real impact to help girls victimized by human trafficking were for the good, many such as supporting the racist Holt and his new wave movement were not.

"We can give Mom some time to come around to accepting Terry" Jax said.

Joss smiled. She was happy for her father. And as much as she did not like Charlie Holt, she was happy that her Mom had the campaign to keep her mind occupied and off of missing Sonny.

"So, are we good?" Jax asked.

She nodded. "Yes, very good."

"Anything on your mind?"

Joss froze. This was her chance to tell her father. To talk to him about Peter, about her alter ego. For a heartbeat she was about to come clean. To Talk to him about Kristina blackmailing her. Of the photos her former Stepsister had. Of the hell she was making of Joss' life

"No, I'm good." Joss said.

Jax smiled. "So maybe you and Terry and I can have dinner tonight? At the Court?"

"I'd like that" She said with a smile.

Jax kissed her on top of the head and left.

Joss sat on the edge of her bed thinking. Till her phone beeped. It was Kristina.

"_I need my thot. Bring your Jesse look. Now, to My Father's house."_

Joss felt her eyes well up.

"Not that this is not beautiful but why are we here again?" Said Lulu Spencer as she stepped back in from the balcony of the room, she and Molly Cassadine-Lansing were sharing in the luxurious Wellington New Zealand Hotel.

Molly stepped out onto the balcony and handed Lulu a drink. "Common sense. Nicholas showed up on Cassadine Island in time to save Uncle Valentin and Hajar from the volcano, right?"

"Yes"

"That means he had to be nearby. He could not have been in Europe or Africa or the Americas, and gotten to the island, in a helicopter no less in time to pull us out at the last minute."

Lulu nodded. "No, he knew what was happening on the Island. He had to."

"Right I suspect he was on the Island for one reason or the other when Dunbar and Alexandria's troops showed up, he then fled but stayed nearby."

"Close enough that he could get a helicopter off a yacht to get to the island" Lulu said,

"Exactly" Molly agreed. "And that Yacht had to be somewhere close to a civilized shore to begin with. And Wellington is the closest major city to Cassadine Island."

"But that was weeks ago" Lulu said. "He could be anywhere by now."

Molly smiled. "He could but he is not. Let me let you in on a secret. Everyone thinks that Uncle Valentin went after Nicholas to get the Cassadine fortune, and he has been happy to let people think that. But the truth is that Uncle Valentin is not the best businessman among the Cassadines, he was exiled and never got the training that Uncle Stefan or Nicholas got. All he wanted was acknowledgement of his legitimacy as a son of Mikkos."

"And this helps us find Nicholas how?" Lulu said

"Uncle Valentin relies on his team of accountant and investors to handle the bulk of the family business, many of them remained loyal to Nicholas. All it took was a quick forensic exam of the books and I found several million dollars over the last three years syphoned out to an account here in Wellington which was making large investments in the local oil industry."

"And this is Nicholas?"

"For sure."

"Why are you so confident?" Lulu asked.

"Because the company is owned by a Darius Anhalt, a combination of Uncle Stefan and Grandmother Helena's middle names, and the companies name is Timoria"

Franco Baldwin looked at the watercolor painting that Jennifer Hutchinson, who mistakenly thought herself to be Laura Webber, had made.

It was, he had to admit, not very good. Basically, it was a medieval fair with Luke Spencer and Scott Baldwin in Knightly armor about to joust while, Jennifer or rather Laura looked on. Other faces in the crowd Franco barely knew, but he recognized Lesley Webber and Monica Quartermaine and assumed the men next to them were their late husbands. His grandparents Lee and Gail Baldwin were visible

A young Congressman Kelly could be made out, and Franco recognized Steve Hardy, Jesse Brewer, and Amy Vining from their pictures in the lobby.

What caught his eye however was a man off to one side, he wore darker clothes then the rest and had long wild hair and fierce eyes.

"Laura" He said with a smile. "Who is that?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know. Is that bad?"

"No no not at all" said Franco. "I like it so far."

The girl smiled and went back to finishing the details of her painting.

Franco stepped out into the hall and dialed his phone. "Honey, could you come up to the Art Therapy room for a minute?" He said when his wife Elizabeth picked up.

Ethan Lovett and Sam McCall stepped off the plane into the bright sunshine of another perfect day in Saint Prescia, a small Island nation off the coast of Brazil.

As they walked down the stairs and out onto the field of the airport. Ethan put his sunglasses on and smiled. "Well if we have to show up at another revolution then at least the weather here is better than it is in Malkooth."

Sam agreed adjusting her wide brimmed sun hat. "It doesn't look like there is problem here at all" She agreed.

They walked across the runway into the terminal. There were crowds of tourist mingling, talking and waiting for cabs.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "This is not a country in the midst of a revolution, this is a country in the midst of a tourist boom."

A man walking by overheard her and stopped. "Le revolution? It is over dear lady; the partisans have won, and we are liberated."

Ethan smiled. "Well that is great mate."

The Man slapped Ethan on the shoulder. "Yes, it is my friend. Yes, it is. And all thanks to our bright angel. The lady who brought us freedom."

"Oh, and who is that?" Sam asked.

The man smiled and pointed upward to a large poster hanging from the ceiling of the terminal.

"Why her" He said.

Ethan rocked back on his heels.

Sam looked. "Your Mother?"

Ethan lifted his eyebrows, "Or my Aunt."

TJ Ashford poured himself a glass of water as he waited in the main library of Windermere. Charlotte Cassadine stepped in with as much imperialism as an eight-year-old girl could. "TJ" She said. Losing her composure and rushing to him.

He bent and caught her in a hug. "Hey. Hey, are you all right? Where's your Papa?"

"With that woman."

TJ cocked his head. "What woman sweetheart?"

"That Arab woman"

TJ nodded. "Dr. Garshallah?"

The young princess nodded her head. "She is trying to take Nina's place. I order you to kill her."

TJ felt his phone buzz once and then stop. He ignored it as he looked at the small girl. "Charlotte you do not mean that."

The girl broke from his grip stomped her foot and said. "I most certainly do mean it, and you are the Paladin you have to do what I say."

Where was Molly when he needed her TJ Thought

A young man with coke bottle glasses and wild unkept black hair picked his head up from a keyboard and looked at Kristina Corinthos. "The first part is done" He said.

"And the rest?" Dev Corbin asked.

They were in the kitchen of what had been Sonny Corinthos' house, and now, Dev realized belonged to Kristina. The young computer expert they had found at Port Charles University was sitting at the kitchen table working on a laptop.

"I am very close to opening the accounts." He answered. "Then I will transfer the other files as soon as you uphold your end of the bargain."

Kristina who had been pouring herself a cup of tea turned around and said "I am Sonny Corinthos's daughter Teddy, I am more than as good as my word. Don't you agree."

Teddy McMullen had no idea why this small thin girl who could not be more than five foot tall terrified him, but she did. He nodded. Then typed some more on his keyboard. "Your fathers offshore accounts were hidden but we have them now, and I have completed the paperwork to give you legal online access to them"

Kristina nodded. "So, I can transfer funds and pay his ….my business partners?"

"Yes."

Kristina smiled She thought for a moment then said. "Dev, call Anatoly and have him meet us here immediately."

"Meet? The funds can be transferred online."

Kristina cocked her head. "I am aware of that. This is a display of power, please do not make me explain everything to you."

"Sorry"

There was a rap on the back door. Kristina walked over and looked out. She nodded to herself and picked up a bag off the counter. She stepped outside. Joss stood there in her black Jesse wig and fake piercings and tats.

"Why hello Jesse" Kristina said with a smile. Joss cringed.

"I know it is winter dear, but that coat is just frumpy." Kristina said. She handed the bag to Joss, go down to the tool shed and put this on, then ring the front doorbell."

"What?"

Kristina slapped her suddenly and hard. Joss was taller, bigger and likely stronger than Kristina, but the shock of the slap, the suddenness of it and the violence behind it, shook the younger girl.

"I'm sorry" She stammered. She took the bag, nodded and stepped away.

"Do you think that TJ will accept this settlement?" Robert Scorpio asked Alexis Davis.

Alexis looked over the paperwork and nodded slowly. "Yes, he was never interested in any money."

"It was a lot easier for the city council to swallow that way" Robert said. "Under this agreement, the two security guards are suspended without pay for one year,"

"The theory being they will seek employment elsewhere" Alexis said.

"They will be encouraged to do so." Robert replied. "The River road home owners association, along with the mayor and the police commissioner will offer a public apology, and in order to work anywhere in the city limits as a police or peace officer applicants will need to undergo 80 hours of training on racial sensitivity. Current members of the department and security agencies will undergo 60 hours of the same training."

Alexis nodded. "And Laura is sure she can get that past the city council?"

Robert smiled. "Given the current economic boom within the city, despite the devastating losses of the Ice Princess event, I am pretty sure Mayor Webber can get anything she wants past the city council"

"Assemblyman Holt is going to make the cost of the training part of his campaign for governor" Alexis said.

Robert shrugged. "Let him, we could go to court and lose and end up paying TJ a heck of a lot more in cash, then training that will cost us, heck Roy Ward can make the argument that the training will save the city money in the long run but preventing such lawsuits in the future."

Alexis had to agree. "Can I ask what you plan to do if Holt wins?"

Currently, and in part because of Alexis and her ex-husband Ric Lansing, the position of Port Charles District Attorney was appointed by the Governor. Charlie Holt agreed with that system and if elected governor intended to appoint someone other than Robert who was an outspoken supporter of Roy Ward.

Ward for his part planned on returned the post to an elected position, which was also not the best news for the press shy and abrasive Scorpio

"Ha, it's February Alexis, the election is in November. I'll think about it then" Robert said.

"Fair enough, I am pretty sure there is a place for you at Baldwin, Davis, Miller and Baldwin, if you want it."

Scorpio laughed. "Me, and Scott Baldwin in the same firm, yeah, I don't think that would work out."

"I can see that" Alexis said. "I will present this to TJ and set a date for signing off."

"Good. Anna will be happy to hear TJ will be free soon."

Alexis furrowed her brow. "Anna?"

"I thought you knew Alexis, as part of the deal for helping out during the Ice Princess event, Lucky had to promise Valentin that TJ would get the intensive six-week WSB training."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Luv, he is the Cassadine Paladin now."

Alexis waved her hand. "Please that nonsense."

"I'd hardly call it nonsense Natasha, not if my daughter was depending on him to protect her."

"I may be getting in touch with my Cassadine roots, Robert but I hardly think that Molly needs a WSB trained bodyguard."

Robert gathered up his paperwork and stood up. "Think what you will Alexis, but I bet that Molly would be better off if TJ were with her right now."

"On Spoon Island?"

"Spoon Island? Alexis, you need to keep better track of your daughters. Molly and Lulu set off to find Nicholas they are somewhere in Oceania according to WSB sources. "

"What?"

Robert took a deep breath. "I hate to make it worse, but Sam and Ethan are in Saint Prescia hunting a painting for Ava."

"Oh God" Alexis said feeling like a fool, how did she lose such contact with her daughters. "I'm…. wow…thank you Robert, I will be having a talk with both of them when they return."

Robert nodded. "I'd do that."

Alexis sat at the desk for a moment shaking her head. Then she took out her phone and sent a text message.

"_Kristina just wanted to say that I love you and I am so glad you are my normal daughter. LOL, dinner tonight?"_

"_Late Dinner? Charlie's at eight?" _ Came back the text

Alexis was so proud of how Kristina had stepped up after her father's death and taken the reins of Corinthos Construction. While the oldest and youngest jetted around the world it seemed that her perpetually troubled middle daughter was finally coming into her own

Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio stepped out of the small rest room in the Morgue and washed his hands at the side sink, as he listened to Dr. Clark Steinman begin to deliver a report to his Chief of Detectives Jordan Ashford along with FBI Agent Marcia Chambers and the PCPD's own Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer.

"Agent Chambers' initial assessment was correct our victim, did indeed have intercourse, within an hour of her death."

Chase took a deep breath "An hour, so it may not have been the dancer?"

"There is no way to know." Clark responded.

"But we can run the DNA through the FBI Database and see what we come up with" Marcia said.

Steinman shook his head. "Yes, and I'll run both it and the blood that you recovered from under her fingernails."

Mac shook his head. "All of this is going far too slow. At least before the Ice Princess Incident we had a pattern now we are back in the ether."

Chambers agreed "You are right Commissioner, but from this victim till the next one we can detect the pattern."

"Like hell "Snapped Mac. "I am not just sitting around waiting for another girl to die. Get out there canvas the docs, show her picture around somebody do something damn it. And Jordan get Dillon on the phone, you and I need to be on the news tonight,"

Jordan nodded. "You got it Mac."

Mac spun around. "Clark, get those tests as soon as possible. Marcia stay with him; your FBI Connections may move this faster."

"It's okay Mac" Steinman said. "I can handle this."

"I didn't say you couldn't doctor, I just said for Agent Chambers to help with it. Marica?"

"I've been after the Dancer for a while Commissioner, you got it."

Valerie coughed then spoke. "Commissioner. If you don't mind I'd like to stop at GH and see if there is any progress with Jennifer Hutchinson, she began art therapy with Franco Baldwin."

"Good idea, see if Franco has managed to pull a better deeper profile from that poor girl." Mac paused. "Jordan meet me in my office in five minutes, every one else be careful out there."

He turned and stepped into the hallway. He took a long deep breath and stepped into the men's room again.

A moment later he leaned against the urinal and grunted. "Damn it. " He took a long breath and tried to relax. "Damn it," He said again

Elizabeth Baldwin stepped into her husband Franco's art therapy room and greeted him with a kiss. Jennifer Hutchinson, who believed she was the eighteen-year-old Laura Webber gave a light smile.

Franco took his wife by the arm and said. "Laura, Elizabeth is an artist herself I wanted her to see your painting is that okay?"

The girl gave a wide smile and said. "Of course, but really it is not that good."

Ascetically Elizabeth agreed with her, but she smiled politely as she took the painting in. "Wow" She said. "I know most of those people."

Elizabeth patted the girl's shoulder. "I could stay all day and look at it, but I need to get back to work. You keep at it, that is good. I think maybe you should try to pencil out some of those characters separately, maybe on a pad, just their faces."

"Oh, that is such a good idea" Jennifer said.

"Walk me out" Elizabeth said to Franco.

Out in the hall she turned to her husband. "That man off to the side with the long hair and the wild eyes?"

Franco nodded. "Faison."

"That is not possible. She thinks she is eighteen-year-old Laura, torn between Luke and Scotty. She would have never met or seen Faison"

"Are we sure?"

"I've known Laura since I was fourteen, she is practically a second mother to me, which given how bad my real mother is, makes her like a first mother."

Franco smiled at his wife. "There is a sentence that has meaning hidden somewhere in there."

Elizabeth laughed. "This is not the time to be a smug-ass"

"I can't help myself" Franco said. "So, you are 100% sure that Laura Webber at that age had never met Faison?"

"I am sure." Elizabeth said. "But Laura, Kevin and Annie Donnelly are coming to dinner tonight, we were going to talk about this Siobhan thing."

"I'll pick up two bottles of wine and we can talk about both."

"Invite your father. Laura may have some blank spaces in her memory after her own mental illness."

Franco pursed his lips. "I would but he and Aunt Brooke have finally gotten the clearance to go to Happy Valley."

"To see your Uncle Bobby?"

Franco shook his head "All of this family all of a sudden. First Serena comes back to town, now I have an Aunt and Uncle"

"And let's not forget our brother Steven" Elizabeth said with a smirk

"Yeah, can we forget that he is both your brother and mine?"

Elizabeth laughed and rested her hand on his chest. "But why it is just so soap operaish."

"Yeah let's skip the soap opera."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Okay, can I mention that my Uncle Tom is your second cousin?"

Franco let out a long sigh. "I have a patient. "

Ethan came out of one of the two bedrooms of the hotel suite and stood in the living room. "We got a suite?" He asked Sam who was sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Ava got a suite." She answered.

"Ava got it like that?" Ethan asked.

"Do you have any idea how much that lost Hopper is worth? The deal she signed with various museums to send it on tour for the next year is worth millions to both her and Bobby chandler, who has near as any one can figure is the owner."

"Not that, that poor man can used it trapped in that underground plastic bubble" Ethan commented.

"True that"

Sam walked over to the wet bar and took a bottle of water. She tossed one to Ethan and said. "So, do we just walk up to your Aunt and say: Give us back our painting?"

"Not likely, and first things first we need to know if that is Mom or Paloma. And if it's Paloma, where the hell is my mother?"

"So again, do we just walk up to the door and ask directly? Are you Holly or Paloma?"

Ethan shook his head. "Yeah not. Direct doesn't work in my family."

"So, what so we do?"

Ethan smiled. He picked up the room phone and dialed. "Yes, I would like to speak to the press manager, I'm Lloyd Johnson, with Aurora Media from Port Charles New York."

He waited a moment then said. "Yes, Hello. Hello. My name is Lloyd Johnson my wife Lucy and I are lifestyle reporters for Aurora media and we were wondering if we could arrange a tour of the royal palace. I know it is short notice, but we arrived here for vacation and realized how lovely the building was from outside and can only imagine the interior."

Sam shrugged her shoulder.

"Yes, you can do that?" Ethan said taking his voice up a pitch. "Tomorrow morning, 10AM, we will be there, oh yes yes. How delightful."

Ethan hung up and smiled at Sam. He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope and tossed it over to her.

"Here you go Lucy."

"Gee thanks Lloyd," She looked at the press credential and said. "I need a blond wig."

TJ sat down next to Charlotte on the couch in the main living room of Wyndemere.

"So, when will you kill her?" The small girl asked.

He took a deep breath. "Princess I am not going to kill Hajar simply because she is befriending your Papa."

"You don't get to pick your reasons, you are the Paladin, you protect the Cassadine family."

"Yes" Said TJ. "I do and I will. But how is Dr. Garshallah a threat to the Cassadine family?"

"She is trying to take Nina's place" The girl said flatly.

"Honey, Nina left your Uncle. That is sad but it does not mean that Hajar is trying to take her place."

"She is" Charlotte said. "And I will not have it"

"Charlotte I cannot simply go around killing everyone you don't like. I just do not think that is my job as the Cassadine Paladin."

"Your job is what I tell you" The little girl snapped.

"No." Came a voice in the doorway. "His job is what I tell him. "

A boy about fourteen years old walked over to the couch as TJ stood up. "We have met before Dr. Ashford, but never formally and not at all since you became the Paladin. I am Prince Spencer Stefan Niklosovich Cassadine, the true heir to the Cassadine legacy."

TJ shook the boy's hand and sighed. Where the hell was Molly, he had not signed up to be a babysitter.

Lulu pulled herself out of the luxury hotel pool in Wellington New Zealand and sat down on the lounge chair next to Molly.

"Can you explain to me again, like I'm stupid how this is finding Nicholas?"

Molly stopped herself from saying the very Cassadine response of: You are a Spencer stupid goes without saying. And instead said. "We are being as conspicuous as possible in order to bring Nicholas to us."

"And sitting by the pool is going to do that?"

"Sitting by the pool, spending far too much on drinks while we suntan in barely there swimsuits is going to do it. You can be sure that it is all ready spreading around Wellington that two women as hot and seemingly as rich as you and I are in town."

Lulu looked at Molly's black and red low cut on top and high cut on the thigh bathing suit and considered her own green and orange two piece and had to agree.

Without really looking she waved her hand to motion over the waiter.

A moment later a tray appeared in front of her face and she lifted a drink off. "Thank you"

"You are welcome Sister, now will the two of you explain what the hell you are doing in New Zealand?'

Molly lowered her sunglasses. "Hi Nicholas."

Lulu stood up and slapped him hard. "How dare you let us think you were dead."

Joss stood at the front door of the house she had once lived in and wanted to die. She was in her Jesse wig, with the fake piercings and tats as she had been a few moments before but now she was also in a black micro mini skirt, witch boots and white bustier top. She wrapped on the door.

"Ahh much better little thot" Kristina whispered as she ushered Joss through the house and into the kitchen

Joss made brief eye contact with Dev and then had to look away.

"Holy Moly" said a young man sitting at the kitchen table.

Kristina smiled. "See Teddy, I kept my word, this is Jesse the girl from the pictures. Jesse, this is Teddy McMullen, he is a huge fan of yours."

Joss wanted to sob, instead she choked out "Nice to meet you Teddy."

The boy looked her up and down like a piece of meat. "You are even prettier in person." Teddy said

Thank you."

"Okay you two can talk later, right now I held up my end of the bargain Teddy, you have been paid and you met Jesse, now finish your task."

Teddy turned tapped on the keyboard and said. "Done."

Kristina smiled as the doorbell rang. "Timing is everything. Dev I would bet that is Anatoly, go bring him to my study."

It took Dev a minute to realize she meant Sonny's old study then he nodded and said. "Sure."

"Wait there with him, make sure he knows you are armed."

"Yes."

Kristina walked over to the counter and poured herself another cup of tea. "Jesse a moment?"

Joss nodded. Teddy turned back to his keyboard and kept typing.

Kristina maneuvered her so that she was leaning against the counter while Kristina stood very close in front of her. "Now little sister, I am not expecting you to sleep with him."

"Good because I won't"

Kristina smiled "Thot, you will do what I say. But you do not need to sleep with him, but you do need to be friendly, very friendly. He's already seen you naked so don't make any false stands on modesty."

"I…please Kristina, please, I never did anything to you…please" Joss begged.

"Stop begging I do not have the time. You will be friendly with Teddy; I need someone with computer skills and I cannot trust that Organ Grinder's Monkey Spinelli. Do you understand?"

"Yes".

"Good now turn around throw some water on your face, pull that bustier down a little and go be nice."

Kristina turned and as she walked out of the room she said. "You two kids have fun I'll be back in a minute."

In Helena, Montana Dr, Mark Higgins looked at his patients' chart and smiled. "Well good Morning Mr. Matthews or may I call you Trevor?"

In the bed, the man named Trevor Matthews grunted through the bandages that surrounded his face. "Where am I?"

"As the nurse explained last night when you first woke up you are in a hospital in Helena, Montana, your brother brought you in after an accident on the ranch."

"The ranch?"

"Yes, your brother's ranch, about one hundred miles due west of here."

"I don't…. why is my face bandaged?"

"Well, the good news is you were not burnt too badly and should heal just fine, maybe a few small scars, but you were burnt, and your cheekbones were both broken, which is why it hurts you to speak. "

"My head it hurts"

"Yes, you had some minor brain injuries and your skull was broken. Underneath the bandages you likely feel the padding. We needed to remove a piece of your skull. We have it covered, but as soon as you are strong enough, we will need to replace the missing piece with a steel plate."

"I don't remember any of this" The man said weakly. "I'm so tired."

"That is to be expected. Why don't you sleep a little, your brother is on his way, and when he gets here we can talk some more."

"My brother?"

"Yes Lance, he has been so wonderful. You are a lucky man to have him."

Kristina passed a mirror in the hallway outside of what had been her father's study. She stopped and for a moment she saw the tiny frail girl that looked back at her. The one who was continually confused and always felt inadequate

She spit at the mirror and made a mental note to get rid of it.

She took out her phone and texted her some time boyfriend Don Murray: _Going into a meeting now. Dinner with my Mom at eight. I've penciled you in for a booty call at eleven in your stateroom on the Star._

She would never be that weak frail girl again. She stepped into the office and said. "Anatoly, I believe we are now partners, my friend."

The woman calling herself Siobhan Spencer used a key card to open the door of room 59 at the Rendezvous Motel in the Sonyea section of Port Charles. She had been released, finally a few hours ago by the PC PD and after wandering around town for a while, to make sure that she was not followed she had come here. Picking up the key that had been left in the lobby for her.

"About time you got here" A voice said as she entered.

She laughed as she walked over to the motel bed and bent to kiss the man named Marko.

"Ha boyo have ye been lonely?"

"I am never lonely" He said flatly.

"True, consorting with whores again?"

"One whore and one very frightened burly biker." Marko said with a smile.

The woman shook her head. "And you accomplished your mission"

"I did. I will need to go back to the warehouse in an hour or so just to add to the fear, but yes I did."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Good. I've stirred the pot as well. "

"Do they know who you are?"

'Not yet" She answered "But by morning that WSB bitch will have my name. Not that it will matter we've already rocked their heels"

"And a little revenge on Spencer at his wedding didn't hurt you too much either did it."

"Not at all Luv not at all"


End file.
